My Renesmee
by LochnessRenesmee
Summary: Purely sex in these chapters! Nothing else. Reviews would be massively enjoyed and help the next chapter come by faster!
1. First Time

His lips had found a new intensity against mine, and I couldn't help but melt into his arms. I pressed my body against his harder, feeling his warmth against my marble skin. I was able to feel his hands pulling roughly in my hair and I ran mine up and down his chest, just marveling at how tense his body felt below my fingertips.

He abruptly pulled away from the kiss for a moment to quickly place his lips onto my neck. I was able to feel him suck on the skin slightly rough, but it felt good. Better than good. No words were able to explain.

The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop flying around, but that wasn't the only place that seemed to be experiencing mayhem. As my legs were spread out on either side of him on the loveseat, I pressed my lips to his lower abs, instinct taking over as my body seemed to desperately crave the friction. I felt my core pounding as the blood rushed to it, causing it to dampen with each passing moment.

As I was lost in thought, I suddenly realized how I had already unbuttoned Jacobs tux shirt and was pulling apart the fabric to reveal his toned chest. Jacob sucked harder onto the skin on my neck, causing me to bite down onto my bottom lip, trying not to make a sound.

I felt his hands traveling around my body, pushing up my dress in the back as I continued to grind my lower body against his abs, going crazy with the minimal amount of friction I was receiving. I tried to think about how it was better than nothing, but I knew better. I needed Jacob, and I needed him now.

Jacobs hand found the back of my dress and in one swift motion, he pulled down the zipper. I assumed he pulled too hard because the next thing I knew, I suddenly felt my dress being pulled from in between both of our chests, and now my skin was touching his. His body seemed tense. Too tense, especially in this moment. Normally we would've stopped awhile ago. We had _never_ gone this far before. But now that I was his fiancee, I wasn't so sure. Not that I wanted to stop. Every inch of my body was on fire, and my mind was lusting after his body intensely. Which is why I guessed my breathing abruptly stopped when he pulled away.

He looked up into my eyes with such an intensity.. a fire that made the need for friction get better and worse at the same time. I could almost feel the heat from myself radiating onto my inner thigh. I wouldn't have been surprised if his chest was wet from where my hips had been pressed against him.

"Upstairs." Was all he muttered in his alpha like tone. I just nodded, but I didn't know if I'd have the strength to even move from where I was. As if he was able to read my mind, Jacob moved fast. He put both of his arms under me and sprinted out of the living room and through the kitchen before bolting up the steps and heading into our room. It must have taken him only a matter of seconds, but it seemed like hours to me.

Those thoughts were suddenly taken away when his lips met mine again, and he laid his body against mine. It was then that I was able to understand why he was so tense. I wrapped my legs around his hips again, only to be greeted by the hardness through his pants. I couldn't help but feel electricity course through my veins even more when knowing that I was the one who caused him to feel like that. When the thin fabric of my panties touched the tight fabric of his tuxedo pants, I felt Jacob's body flinch back slightly more. He had moved his hands from my sides to his pants and immediately slid them down, leaving him in only his boxers, and me in only my bra and panties.

I was wondering if he'd stop, because I sure as Hell knew that I wasn't willing to.

I felt our tongues tangle as the kiss intensified and the dampness was now getting to the point where I felt almost as if I would 'spill over.' Jacob moved back slightly more so that my hips were against his abs again and I squeezed my legs around them tightly, _needing_ the friction.

Jacob pulled away from the kiss for a moment, but not a moment too soon considering we had both forgotten to breathe. We both looked into each others eyes. His seemed to be darker than the already dark brown pigments of them, and they looked into mine with something I couldn't explain. It was if I could nearly see flames of desire in his eyes.

"Nessie," I heard him say in his husky voice, it sounding rougher than usual. "I.. I need you. Right now. I can't.. I can't contain myself much longer." He had said while wincing slightly. It almost looked as if he were in pain to be holding back. Though I was as well. "But if you don't want to.. I'll respect that. I just need you to tell me right now." He said while making the word 'now,' into two syllables by nearly moaning when unconsciously moving forward to touch his ever increasing hardness to my dripping panties.

I groaned when he did so, feeling how hot his skin was. It was even hotter than the fire I had thought I felt down below. His was nothing compared to it.

"Ness.." He said in a pained tone while noticing my silence. I looked up from his chest and back into his eyes, feeling his intensity flowing into me even more.

".. Just be slow." My voice came out in a whisper before I crushed my lips back to his. I felt his head nod in agreement as our lips instantly parted and our tongues met each other in the most perfect way.

I had never had sex before, as both him and I very well knew. But now that the moment was here.. it just seemed so perfect and right. I didn't have the willpower to say no, anyway. Besides, I was planning on living my entire immortal life with Jacob anyway. There was no need to wait for marriage in our case.

As our lips molded together, I began to run my hands up and down Jacobs chest slowly, feeling how tense and tight his skin was. As I did that, I felt his hand go behind me and onto my back, then unclipping my bra and throwing it off, onto the floor. With the draft now touching it, I felt my nipples erect even more than they already were, and Jacobs lips come off of mine, then trailing towards my chest. His eyes seemed to trail first, taking in the sight of my breasts. I felt self conscious, but I heard him whisper 'you're beautiful,' which instantly made the electricity go even faster.

Before I could reply, his lips were suddenly on my nipple, swirling around the skin there. His other hand went onto my other breast and he squeezed it with in the most gentle way possible while his thumb toyed around with the center part. My lips parted and a low moan came from my throat as the ecstasy of what he was doing made me ache for him even more. I felt him then sucking on my right nipple before grazing his teeth over it lightly, then biting down. I was in heaven. There were no words to explain the feelings that were overcoming my body at that moment.

I felt a few more sounds escape from my throat, especially when he then switched sides, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't sure how long it had been with his foreplay on my breasts, but the physical ache in my core was effecting my breathing even more than I thought possible. Jacob seemed to notice because I felt his large hands reach for the thin elastic of the only source of covering left that was on my body. He then trailed his hands down to the sides of my inner thighs before putting one finger onto the dampened fabric of my panties and running it up and down a few times.

I wriggled in ecstasy as he did this, feeling even more moans escape my lips, unable to help it. Jacob chuckled lightly, obviously enjoying his slight power at the moment. "It seems like I'm not the only one who wants this, is that correct?" He asked in an amused tone while then moving his hands to my panties and slowly sliding them off. As soon as they were off, I felt his index fingers on either sides of my wet and swollen folds, stroking them lightly.

"Jacob.. stop teasing me." I groaned while feeling the blood pulsating even faster. Jacob chuckled once more and nodded, obviously over his testosterone inflicted mood. He moved forward and pressed his lips to mine fiercely, and I responded by putting my hands onto his boxers and pulling them down quickly, only to feel them stop at his bulge. Jacob groaned once and moved back slightly to help get the elastic of his boxers over the size of his penis. He ended up pulling too hard and I heard it rip as he finally just threw his boxers over the side of the bed where my bra was.

And when I saw how.. _big_ Jacob was.. my heart skipped a beat. "Oh wow, Jake.." I said in a quiet tone while taking it in. I guess I should've understood since he _was_ such a big person physically. I mean, he had to be proportional in some way, right? But I couldn't help but feel scared now. He had to have been over two inches thick and maybe a foot long.. Maybe even bigger and wider than that. Jacob smiled towards me and came towards me once more, now pressing his lips to mine a bit more gently. It was almost as though he was able to feel like anxiousness. My body ached for him, but now I was scared. Was it going to hurt? It would be my first time. But what about the people who broke their hymens doing other things? Like exercise, or riding a bike? I had ridden on Jacobs back multiple times when I was a young child, but I wasn't sure if that would do anything.

I looked up into Jacobs eyes after he had pulled away from the kiss and he smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it.. I'll go slow." He said. I just nodded and leaned back against the pillows, trying to relax as I watched Jacob position himself at my entrance.

I was able to feel the head of his penis against my core and it was almost as though I _needed_ him inside of me. I couldn't wait any longer. Jacob took in a deep breath and started to go in slowly.

I held my breath and bit down on my bottom lip, feeling him stretch me out as he entered in. It was painful, but in a good way. After what felt like had had gotten about two inches in, we both felt the barrier. What was going to hurt. Jacob looked up at me with slight worry in his eyes, and I looked back towards him, exhaling. I just nodded, saying it was okay to break my hymen. Jacob must have understood because I felt him put his lips onto mine and kiss me once more, gently. As my thoughts started to scramble with his lips against mine, I suddenly felt as though something inside of me was torn in half and I ended up screaming into his mouth. But Jacob refused to to move away from the kiss.

I guessed it was his way to distract me from the pain, but it was still there. His distraction helped slightly with having me concentrate on moving my lips against his, but as he went in even deeper, my breath got shallower.

I wasn't sure how long had passed before he finally pulled away and caught his breath. It was then that I realized he was in, though waiting my permission to move. I took in this moment to try to relax, as well as seeing what everything felt like.

I felt.. full, in a way. As well as stretched out. And it still hurt, but my body seemed to be adjusting to the feelings with each passing moment. After a few seconds, I looked up towards my fiance and nodded. "Slow." I told him in an exasperated tone. Jacob nodded and put his hands onto my hips, then started to thrust back slowly before moving forward once more.

I groaned once more, but eventually.. it started to feel good. It was almost as though it was a relief to have him inside of me. Like having an itch for years, finally be scratched. Except this was so much better. I moved one of my hands up onto his hips and started to pull him closer to me, then pull away a bit faster, hoping he'd understand what I wanted him to do.

Jacob picked up in no time and he was suddenly going faster. Not too fast but fast enough for me. I felt myself moaning in pleasure as he did this, liking how everything felt. It sent chills up and down my body when hearing him moan as well. It was nice to know how we were both enjoying this. After a few more moments, Jacob started to go faster on his own, but I didn't complain. I was enjoying myself too much. It finally got to a point where both of our bodies were moving against each other and we had found a good, natural rhythm. My hips moved against his in a circle while he pounded his member into my tight core, causing pleasure through both of our bodies.

With each thrust, I felt a small bit of my core tense up. And with each tense, it felt even better. Jacob had moved his hands under my hips slightly to raise them up, pressing himself into me with more ease, causing pleasure for us both. I heard both of our heart rates increase and it got to a point where my tensed muscles felt as though they needed to release. And I knew exactly what was going to happen. I opened my mouth to say something, but just another moan escaped. Jacob seemed to beat me to it first though as he went in even harder and faster, nearly slamming himself against me.

"Ness.. I.. ugh, I'm about to cum.." He groaned out, his voice shaky. I nodded, understanding.

"Me too." I choked out. And even though I wasn't about 'to cum,' he understood what I ment. After a few more thrusts into my body, what sounded like a small cry escaped my throat as my body tensed up one last time. "Jake.." I cried out loudly, unable to contain it any longer.

Jacob thrusted harder, going as hard as he could. "It's okay, Ness. Cum for me, baby." He said in his rough, husky voice. I didn't have to even think about it because before I knew it, I felt my walls contracting against his cock tightly, making my pussy even tighter against his manhood. Jacob growled in pleasure as the waves then got intensified as I just cried out in pleasure, unable to help it.

I was able to hear Jacob grunting and then moan one last time before he finally came inside of me. With the combination of his hot cum filling me up, along with my orgasm pulsating with his cock and sliding the cum even deeper into my pussy, it made the entire experience even better. His name fell from my lips as I heard him panting out my name while he emptied himself inside of me.

By the time he was done, I felt my orgasm start to die down, much to my dismay. I moaned once more as it finished off, then felt euphoria fill my body as Jacob removed himself from inside of me and collapsed his large body next to mine.

We were both panting from exhaustion, but we found the strength to face each other and kiss one last time. The kiss didn't draw up any butterflies, or extra desire as it usually did. In fact, it seemed to relax my body even more than what it already felt like. It was like I had been tense all of my life and had finally had all of the stress and tension released from my body. "I love you so much, Renesmee. So much." I heard Jacob say in an exhausted tone.

"I love you so much. This was perfect.. I can't wait to marry you." I whispered out while smiling softly. Jacob smiled his perfect set of teeth back to me and reached up to brush the hair out of my damp-with-sweat face before reaching up to kiss me gently once more, then pulling away.

"You're my only reason for existence. My Renesmee." I heard him whisper out before we both fell into the most relaxing and deep sleep, of our lives.


	2. Touchy Feely, now

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the feedback and such! I really appreciate it, haha. Well I'm making another chapter since everyone has told me too, but I've decided to strictly make this a sex story—nothing else. Well, sorta. You'll see. I may write a different story though later that's more of a plot than just sex xD I guess we'll see what happens!

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Twilight... or any of these characters. Though if I did, I'd be a very happy person.

**Please:** Write a review! Or if you don't have an account, you can message me on my role playing account! w.com/nessiecullenmonster

Thanks!

After what had happened the other night, on the night of our engagement, I couldn't help but think about it all night and day. And thinking about it during all of those hours in the day.. well, let's just say that I had to change my underwear a lot. And sometimes pants. My body was on overdrive, and my panties were soaked.

I wasn't sure how to tell Jacob how I felt, or that I wanted to do it again, but I had a feeling that he wanted to as well. I noticed how he would always seem to pay more attention to my body, and when we'd hug, his hands would go down lower than usual. Not that I minded. I liked it.

It had been three days since our first time together. Seventy two hours since our bodies had reacted against each other in the way they had before. Since we both had felt that extreme pleasure.

Needless to say, I was slightly devastated when Jacob had told me that he was going to go talk to Sam that night about some pack business. It had seemed that ever since Jacob and I had, had sex, I loved being around him even more. Touching him, feeling him, hugging him.. and knowing he was mine. And mine only.

Jacob had been gone for about forty five minutes before my mind started to wander. I had been sitting on top of our bed, watching TV before finally shutting it off and leaning back against the soft pillows, finding my mind wander. But in a way, I didn't mind it this time. I didn't care about how wet I would get. In fact, I embraced the fact that I would. And before I knew it, I was completely bare from the waist down.

I don't know what had possessed these sudden feelings, but it felt as though I needed some type of relief, and I couldn't wait much longer. I had a feeling that Jacob wouldn't be home for a few more hours, and the thought of that killed me to know. It felt as though my body was on fire, and I needed him at that moment. But did he feel the same way? Our bodies were like mutual beings, but I wasn't so sure.

After a few moments, I just closed my eyes as I felt my breathing increase. Jacob wasn't even around to make my heart rate speed up, but it seemed like that didn't matter. It was like instinct was taking over, so I just let it.

It felt like sort of a taboo thing to do, what I was doing, but it was like my body would explode from desire if I wouldn't. And not explode in a good way. I felt my left hand travel down my body until I finally came to the source of the river between my legs. Taking in a deep breath, I tried to imitate what Jacob had done to me earlier. I trailed my fingers up and down my skin on the folds but.. nothing. Groaning in frustration, I tried again, but once again, nothing.

I didn't get it. If I was touching myself in the same way Jacob did, and I was just about as turned on.. why didn't it feel good to me like it did before? Like when Jacob did?

Sighing, I then decided to try something else. I moved my index finger slowly _inside_ of my wet folds and moved it from the bottom up. And when I touched the very top of the inside, something inside of me just seemed to slowly explode. It was something I couldn't explain when I touched there, but all I know is that it made me feel even wetter than before, and it felt amazing. Almost as good as when Jacob and I had sex. And considering he wasn't around, this was a nice alternative.

I moved my finger up and down on that one spot, it almost feeling like a slightly hard, tiny sized ball inside of me, but for some reason, it felt amazing to touch. I had no idea why. As I continued to rub it up and down consistently, I felt myself moaning quietly, and then I felt goosebumps rise onto my skin when I started to imagine what it would be like if Jacob were to be doing this for me.

So that's what I started to do. I started to fantasize that Jacob was here, rubbing up and down on this magical spot instead of the sad reality that it was me doing this, not him. But the very thought of him doing it seemed to turn me on even more, making me moan slightly more when I pressed down harder onto it, rubbing it even more.

I wasn't sure how long I had been doing this for, but I suddenly felt something I wasn't expecting. Halfway, at least. My body had started to tense up like I was going to have another orgasm. Which was.. weird, but it made me squirm a bit more as I continued up and down. After a few more moments, I then decided to try to go around in a circle and the pleasure intensified as I felt myself get even wetter.

I moaned again as I did this, saying Jacobs name as I did so. I just tried to imagine it was him doing it, and so far, it was working. I felt kind of bad doing it in a way, but I liked it too.

And then that's when I heard his voice, which startled me to no end. "Ness.." I heard Jacob whisper out, causing me to instantly snap out of my fantasy and remove my hand from in between my legs. I felt the blood rush to my face instantly while I then closed my legs, scrambling to make it seem like I hadn't been doing what I oh-so-obviously was.

My face must have been filled with panic as I looked towards his expression, trying to read it. In a way, he looked slightly amused and flustered. But his eyes were a mix between confusion and desire. My eyes flickered down to look at the bed sheets but immediately stopped when noticing the bulge in Jacobs pants that was obviously from him watching me.

I hadn't noticed I had been staring for a little while until I noticed him squirm slightly and then start to walk towards me. I looked back up into his eyes, feeling like a deer in headlights, but he looked pleased. Jacob had crawled onto the bed next to me, quickly stripping himself of his shirt as he did so, but left on his pants.

"I, um.. I.." I found myself blurting out, embarrassed. "I just.. uh.." I wasn't even sure what to say. I was too embarrassed, and now that he had caught me..

Those thoughts were instantly washed away when I felt something that startled me. Something I hadn't expected him to do.

Jacobs hand was now under the covers, and his thumb was exactly where my index finger had been before. He started to laugh softly as he noticed how I immediately reacted and became immobile under his touch.

All of my feelings started back up again as he then started to apply pressure and rub even more. And now that it was really Jake doing all of those things.. the feeling was indescribable. Almost like before, but now even more so.

Involuntarily, I started to moan as he continued to graze his thumb across that spot as I rocked my hips against his pressure, feeling goosebumps go all over my body. "Jake.." I moaned out, unable to say anything.

I felt Jacob press his growing erection against my thigh as I heard him laughing slightly, pressing even harder. I guess he figured I liked it since I moaned once more, even louder this time. "If you were that horny, Ness, then shit. You should've told me. I'm just sorry I didn't notice." He apologized in his slight husky voice, pressing harder each time he heard me moan slightly more.

"Don't.. worry.." I panted out, clenching the sheets with my hands. My eyes were sealed shut, unable to even find the strength to open them as I pressed even harder against his hand, wimpering slightly. It hurt in a way to go that hard, but it was a good hurt. I liked it. "Just.. don't stop." I said as my voice broke off slightly at the end, another wimpering sound escaping my lips.

I felt Jacob against my thigh grow even bigger and harder as he continued on, obviously able to feel my juices running down like a waterfall.

And just as I thought it couldn't get any better, I suddenly felt him put two of his fingers together and move them up inside of me, then back out again, But as he did that, he still kept the pressure where it was previously.

With each thrust that he did by moving his hand up along with moving his thumb now up and down, I felt my body react even more as I felt my orgasm build up again. Even more intense than it had before. My back started to arch a little more as each thrust made the intensity harder to handle and I gripped the sheets as hard as I could between my pale fingers, moaning with each breath that I took. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't really control myself. "That feels so fucking good, Jake." I managed to get out once more in between my moans of pleasure as I rocked my hips against his fingers.

I heard Jacob laugh, a bit more darkly than he usually did as he went a bit faster. "Anytime, babe." He whispered out into my ear, sending even more chills down my back.

As he finally picked up the pace, the intensity then began to become too much. But before I could even give any warning, I felt my insides suddenly tighten around Jacobs hand and start to contrast violently as he continued on pumping his fingers in and out.

With the way it felt, I must have screamed in pleasure. Maybe even cried. I couldn't remember what sounds I was making. There was no more time in the world. It was just the pleasure I was feeling at that moment, and Jacob, was all that mattered.

I felt him pumping his fingers in even more, making my walls contract against him even more, making me nearly cry. It just had felt so good that I wasn't even able to handle it.

But as all good things in life, it eventually started to die down. And quickly. And before I knew it, Jacobs thumb and fingers then started to become uncomfortable. And then quickly painful.

Forcing one of my stiff hands to move Jacobs away, I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with mine, my breathing hard.

Jacobs erection on my thigh was even hotter and bigger than before, and I was nearly able to feel the throbbing through his pants and on my skin. I glanced down with it and went to rub it softly with my free hand, but Jacobs free hand suddenly caught a hold of mine and held it tightly with his. I looked up into his eyes with confusion. After making me feel like that, I wanted to return the favor. But.. he didn't want it?

"But Jake, I--" He cut of me off while reaching forward to press his lips to mine, making my head spin.

After a few moments, he had pulled away and looked straight into my eyes. "Don't worry about me, Ness. I just want you to be happy." He had said softly. I looked back down at his erection which was still laying against my thigh, throbbing even more when he noticed me looking at it.

Shaking my head, I pulled my hands out of his grip and sat up. Even though I was tired, especially from what had happened earlier, I couldn't find myself wanting to just take in all of the pleasure for myself, while Jacob suffered the consequences of being horny as hell while I felt relief.

Looking back up into Jacobs eyes, I stared intensely into them. But not a bad intensity. More of the i-want-you-to-listen-to-me-in-a-sexual-kind-of-way intensity. His attention obviously caught on as I kept the gaze. I then moved my thigh slightly to rub against his member, feeling it harden even more as the material in his pants got tighter. "Jake.. I want to." I had said in an alluring tone, rubbing even more.

Jacobs will power was obviously dying down with each stroke of my bare skin against his covered parts. I saw him wince slightly, but he shook his head, trying to be strong.

I laughed to myself, knowing this would be an easy battle.

Running my fingers through my hair, I then sat up and moved my lips incredibly close to his ear. Trying to gather as much courage as I could, I tried to sound as sensual as possible, while then placing my hand onto the tight fabric of my pants as I started to speak. "I want to make you cum, baby. Just like you did for me." I whispered in a soft tone, then flickering my tongue onto the skin on his ear lightly. With my hand that was on his pants, I rubbed the material of them softly, the throbbing coming from them, uncontrollable.

I heard Jacob moan softly to himself and he acted like he was about to continue on with resisting, so I kept my lips to his ear, breathing softly against it.

And then I knew I had won when I felt Jacob then pushing his hard member towards my hands, instead of trying to move away from it. But his next words startled me as I felt electric run through my veins one more time.

"Fuck, Nessie.. I can't hold on any longer. Please make me cum, babe. I can't wait." He had groaned out while then slipping off his pants and boxers once more, exposing his.. _large_ member to me.

**-To Be Continued-**

Alright guys! If you want the next chapter, then you need to review this or message me with your comment! I'm looking for 15 reviews.. tell your friends to read and comment! I got 11 with the first chapter, so I just want 15 more. Go, go, go! =D


	3. Only one single head can work at a time

**A/N: **Alright, here's chapter three! Sorry it took so long to write it. I'm sick and this week and next, I'm taking driving school everyday after school for three and a half hours. But it takes me like 2 hours to get home and then I have homework.. it's just complicated to explain. I'll put it that way. I've missed two classes from being sick, though, so I have to make them up in October. But I'll be busy next week, too, especially with makeup work. Blahh, sorry. I'll update when I can. But **reviews make me smile!**

I hate 'begging' for reviews, but I feel if not a lot of people are reading my story, I don't see a reason to go on. If that makes any sense. So please send reviews just so I can get an idea of how many people are reading it, por favor. **I'm looking for about 20 reviews. You can do it!** Or you can even message me your review on MySpace. My url is /nessiecullenmonster. Yes, I roleplay. Deal with it. Haha. But anyway, here you go!

I hadn't forgotten how big Jacob was. Really, I hadn't. Except now that he was closer to me, I was really able to see how big he was, as opposed to before when I had just been looking in between his legs, as weird as that may have sounded. He had to be literally, twelve inches long. Which made my stomach drop slightly. Not in a bad way but it was just a lot to take in. Just knowing that.. this had been inside of me. It was an interesting thing to think about. Which in reality, it started to make me squirm slightly, feeling my stomach tighten.

And though length was one thing, thickness was another. The diameter of Jacob must have been about three or four inches. Maybe five, but that could've been pushing it. I could already tell that I wouldn't be able to wrap my hand around it, but I quickly pushed that thought away as I suddenly felt Jacob grabbing the side of my face and pressing his lips to me roughly. I immediately responded by kissing him back, just as roughly. It started to stir up slightly more butterflies as we did this, but I knew that I had already had my time. Now it was Jacobs. Fair was fair.

Pulling away from the kiss for a moment, I looked down to his throbbing member, then up to his eyes to see how they looked a bit darker than usual. Sexier, almost. "Tell me if I hurt you." My voice came out in just below a whisper. Jacob nodded, but then looked confused as I suddenly sat up and got off of the bed.

I was slightly surprised with that I was doing as well, but after what Jacob had done to me.. _for_ me, I figured I might as well have a little fun with it. "Sit on the edge of the bed." I smiled towards him seductively while then watching him immediately comply with my request, no questions asked.

As soon as his legs were swung over, I felt the butterflies grow as I saw Jacobs throbbing erection right in my face. I was sure he was thinking about what he wanted me to do, but that wasn't the case. I wasn't quiet ready for _that_ yet. At least.. I didn't think I was.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughtful mind state when I saw Jacob squirming in front of me, then seeing his cock twitch. "Ness.." I heard him breathe out, starting to get frustrated. I snapped back to reality and looked up to him, then exhaled, bringing one of my hands forward.

When I touched him there, I was slightly surprised to feel how his skin was a lot smoother than I thought it'd be. But not so surprising was how hot he was. In that area, at least. Under the slightest touch of my hand to his skin, I felt the throbbing increase as he seemed to harden even more under my hand. Which I didn't think was possible.

Taking in a deep breath, I tried to wrap my hand around his growing erection as much as I could. But my hand couldn't even fit all around it. Glancing up to Jacobs face, I saw him looking intensely at me, watching my every move. I flinched back slightly, intimidated, only to then see his expression loosening up a little bit and smiling. "Don't worry about hurting me, Ness. It'll be okay." He said in a soft tone while nodding his head, then closing his eyes.

I hadn't even thought about that. What if I hurt him? Even though he had just said that it'd be fine. Still, the last thing I wanted him to be was in pain. Especially after what had happened. I felt the throbbing increase and exhaled once more, then trying this again. Trying to relax as much as possible. After all, Jacob had been pretty relaxed with him. If anything, it turned him on.

Taking in another deep breath, I started to move my hand back and forth, as I was sure I was supposed to do. I went a little slow at first, but then heard Jacob hiss slightly. I kept my hand moving and looked up to his face cautiously, but saw that his head was leaned back and his eyes were closed shut, obviously enjoying the moment.

Smiling to myself, I then started to pick up the pace a little more. Every now and then I'd hear Jacob moan softly, or hiss again. I could've sworn I heard him growl at least once. I had eventually built up a steady rhythm, increasing my pace after every ten strokes. But as time wore on, it turned to every ten strokes to every seven, then to every five. It got to a point where Jacob seemed to be moaning in ecstasy every few seconds, eventually leaning his lower body back down on the bed while I worked.

I had been keeping up this rhythm for what felt like a few minutes and had been pretty focused on it, so I couldn't help but jump when I felt something drip onto my knee once. I looked down, seeing how it was almost transparent like, only to look back up, seeing it was only precum. I guess I had been too busy to even notice how that had been accumulating, but I decided to try to make up for it. After all, having Jacob in my grip like this.. causing him pleasure like that.. It made me feel powerful in a way. Almost as if I could get him to do whatever I wanted. And he would comply. After all, I was sure his mind was just drifting off in pleasure, ready to do whatever I would tell him to.

Taking my other hand, I gripped the where his head met his shaft on the bottom and pressed down in the middle, trying to remember something I had learned in health class. We learned about the male anatomy, and where the certain parts were located. And if I was remembering correctly, where I had been pressing down was where his cum would come, shooting out. By pressing down on that spot, I had a feeling that I would make his orgasm even more intense by doing so. But either way, I decided to try.

With the rest of my fingers, I started to rub the precum that was on his head around, feeling his dick twitch once more with the gentle movements of my fingers. Jacob moaned once more, his name having fallen from my lips in what sounded like a slightly exhausted tone, and before I knew it, I suddenly got the urge to suck on his head.

I don't know why.. but I just felt like it. But without giving it another thought, I just quickly wrapped my lips around his warm member, feeling the twitching once more. Jacob moaned even louder when he suddenly felt me sucking on the head of his cock while my one finger continued to press down for when he'd explode, and the other hand kept on going with the pace.

Jacobs upper body then sprang up from the bed and I felt him run his fingers through my hair, moaning as I sucked even harder. My tongue flickered onto the opening, it tasting slightly salty in a way.

While I did this, Jacob pulled at my hair even more and the twitched then happened once more. Then again. "Ness.. I'm going to cum.." He said in what really more of sounded like he was moaning. At his words, I just increased the pace, pressing down on the spot under his cock even harder.

I felt the throbbing increase as Jacob twitched once more, but then groaned. He was obviously trying to hold back, it seemed like. "Ness.. You.. can pull away.." He said in a broken voice, moaning in between the words as he then removed his hands from my hair and put them onto the sides of the bed, gripping tightly.

In a way, I sort of wanted to swallow for Jacob. Just because in reality, I knew he'd like that. Most guys would. So I just stayed where I was, nearly acting like a leech as I then sucked as hard as I could, flickering at the entrance once more. The pace with my hand didn't stop as I felt him twitching once more before finally moaning loudly as I felt him explode into me.

Though, he exploded for longer than I expected. I didn't focus on that though as I tried to swallow as much of it as I could without gagging on the taste. It tasted sort of like what was on the bottom of a pretzel bag. The crumbs of the pretzel, mixed with all of the salt. But for some reason.. knowing this was Jacob made me feel better in a way.

I tried not to gag on it once he started to fill up my mouth, making me almost choke on it. Though I shouldn't have been surprised by that either. Jacob _was_ a big boy. He probably had more sperm than two average males put together. Not that I minded, but damn. I was just lucky none of it went down my air pipe as I managed to swallow what was in my mouth, only for it to be filled up once more.

I had kept up the rhythm with my hand up until I eventually started to feel him slow down. His moans of pleasure and profanity as he expressed his joy were dying down, along with the throbbing of his massive cock. I released my hand that was stroking him, then slowly took off the finger that had been pressed down on the bottom of where his shaft met his head. As soon as I did that, I felt a little bit more escape into my mouth, but I quickly swallowed it, just then realizing how hot it had been. It wasn't _too_ hot, but it was about the perfect drinking temperature for hot chocolate, or coffee. Which in reality, was pretty hot, now that I thought about. Maybe not for Jacob, but in general.

Either way, I removed my mouth from around his head slowly, then looked up to see Jacob flopping back onto the bed, obviously totally exhausted from what had just happened.

I carefully laid onto the bed next to him, smiling softly while I looked into his eyes. Just when I was about to say something, I felt Jacobs lips on mine, kissing me softly.

I was slightly surprised he had done that, considering what had just been inside of my mouth and around my lips, but I just kissed him back in that moment, then realizing how tired I was myself. He pulled away after a few moments, then started to laugh softly, smiling as he did so. "Ness.. that was so amazing. I've never came like that before.." I heard him say in an exhausted tone while then pulling the rest of his body onto the bed, then wrapping his arms around me as he laid back against the pillows.

I felt myself blushing slightly and smiled, then nodded once. I wasn't sure what to say at that moment. Jacob laughed once more and closed his eyes halfway, sleepily. "Go to sleep, Ness. I know you have to be exhausted." He whispered while then reaching forward to kiss my forehead twice before pulling away and laying his face close to mine. I was able to tell he was relaxed with how limp his body was, and I was also able to tell how tired he was. His chest and face were covered by beads of sweat, which I normally would've found gross.. but in a way, I liked it. Knowing I was the one who caused him to be like that.

Smiling to myself, I reached forward to kiss him softly once more, only to feel his lips react to mine, doing the same. We both pulled away at the same moment and I reached forward to move away some of the hair that was in his sweat filled face. "I love you." I said in a barely audible tone, smiling wider now.

I could've sworn Jacob blushed as he smiled his set of white teeth at me, then exhaled, his eyes looking directly into mine. "I love you too. So much, Nessie. You'll always be mine. My Renesmee, forever." He whispered before once again, we both fell into one of the most relaxed sleeps we had ever had. Both of our exhausted bodies intertwined with each other.

**A/N: Give me ideas for the next chapter, please! **Alright, I think we can do 20 reviews this time. I believe in you guys! You know what to do! Review please. It'll make me a very happy person.


End file.
